Final alternativo de Amanecer
by Sabri.Pixie.Crazy.for.Shopping
Summary: Final alternativo de Amanecer. ¿Qué pasaria si el escudo de Bella hubiese fallado en plena discucion con los Vulturis?


En ese momento ya era tarde, mi escudo había fallado internamente y mi mente había quedo desprotegida por un segundo y Alec lo había aprovechado. Ya no tenia ningún sentido, no podía activar mi escudo y lo único que veía era un vacío.

Sentí como unas fuertes manos me agarraban, en ese momento me rendí, este sería nuestro fin, no tendríamos escapatoria.

El vacío se acabó luego de varias horas, lo di a entender ya que la última vez que había visto el sol era en el amanecer y ahora estaba todo oscuro, que para mi fueron siglos interminables.

Estábamos en el castillo de los Vulturis, en Volterra, Italia. Frente a los tres reyes,

Aro el autoritario, Cayo, el poco compasivo y Marco, el sombrío. Este último nunca demostraba ninguna emoción, era perturbador.

Cuando dejamos de intentar soltarnos, Aro nos observó atentamente, vaciló un momento, pero no le preste atención ya que estaba buscando a Nessie.

Recorrí toda el salón con la mirada y no encontré ni a Ness ni a Edward. ¿Dónde estaban?

¿¡Dónde están Renesmee y Edward!?- grité, agónica, consumida por la tristeza.

Por la cara de Aro supuse que lo había interrumpido, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería saber era donde estaban.

- Pequeña Bella, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que cuando no se cumple la ley hay que pagar las consecuencias?- dijo Aro.

- ¿¡Qué les hiciste a Edward y a Renesmee!?- grité lo mas fuerte que pude mientra que salía un rugido de lo mas profundo de mi garganta.

- Ellos están bien, por ahora. Todo depende de ti- murmuró Aro. Era tan frustrante que le preguntes una cosa y te responda otra.

¿A qué se refería con "por ahora"? ¿Les haría daño luego? Mil preguntas pasaron por mi mente, pero ninguna respuesta se presentaba.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le dije muy agresivamente, no soportaba que jugara con mi familia.

- Es fácil, tienes dos opciones. La primera, morir junto a tus familiares. La segunda, ya que en lo único que piensan es en no lastimar a los débiles humanos, trabajar toda la eternidad haciendo cualquier cosa que los beneficie por todo el mundo.-dijo Aro, un poco... ¿Divertido? ¡Qué mediocre era!

¿Qué? No podía someter a mi familia a semejante tortura, menos dependiendo de los Vulturis.

Por lo que se me ocurrió una idea, requería de un gran sacrificio, pero debía hacerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces dije:

- Les tengo otra propuesta. -espere a que contestaran, pero nada sucedió, por lo que procedí- Les brindare mis servicios por toda la eternidad uniéndome a su guardia, si mi familia queda libre.- Cuando concluí todos me miraron asombrados y algunos miembros de mi familia con tristeza.

- Interesante propuesta jovencita. La evaluaremos y conocerán la respuesta en cuanto la tengamos. Mientra tanto, guardias, llévenlos a los calabozos.

Nos estaban llevando a nuestro encierro cuando note que no había ningún licántropo. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Acaso habían escapado? ¿Los tenían encerrados? ¿Como no me había dado cuanta antes?

- ¿Dónde están los licántropos?- pregunte.

- Se fueron antes de que perdieras el control- respondió Carlisle.

- Y Jacob se llevo a Nessie con él.- agregó Esme.

¡Qué alivio! Al menos ella estaría bien. Aro me había mentido, ¡mediocre!

- ¿Cómo no me he dado cuanta?- no me acordaba de nada en absoluto.

- Estabas muy concentrada en mantener el escudo- me contesto Carlisle.

Eso explica todo.

-¿No los rastrearan?

- No lo se, Alice no ha podido ver nada, el futuro de los metamorfos y el de Nessie es invisible para ella.- murmuró Carlisle.

Cierto.

-¿Dónde esta Edward entonces?

- No lo sabemos- Respondió Emmett.

Las horas pasaron lentas, mientra que yo les hacia preguntas sobre los momentos que no recordaba.

Cuando sonó por tercera vez la campana del reloj de la plaza, los guardias llegaron y nos llevaron ante los tres reyes.

- Hemos decidido aceptar tu propuesta, pero deberás ser probada antes de tomar el veredicto final, guardias, preparen todo, iremos al campo de prueba- dijo Aro y casi todos los guardias salieron de la habitación. Todos excepto dos, Jane y Alec, era de esperance. Los gemelos diablo jamás nos dejarían solos.

Después de unos minutos volvieron los guardias.

Nos guiaron por unos pasillos, para luego llegar a un descampado, donde corrimos adentrándonos a este por diez minutos más o menos.

Llegamos a un lugar desierto, salvo por una cabina y un par de autos viejos.

Los guardias llevaron a mi familia a la cabina y justo después de que se terminaran de acomodar, apareció Edward seguido por dos guardias.

Ahí estaba mi ángel, sano y salvo, me quede paralizada, era tan hermoso, no podía creer que era mío, pero de que servia eso si ya no lo iba a poder ver mas.

Una voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

- Ahora pondrás tu escudo sobre mi guardia y luego Jane usará su poder sobre ellos. ¿Entendido?- me dijo Aro desafiante, pero estaba segura de que en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo.

Estaba a punto de verter mi escudo, cuando percibí una peste, ¿Qué era ese olor? Era olor a… perro mojad- ¡Jacob!

Antes de que pueda pensar en otra cosa, dos docenas de lobos aparecieron y nos rodearon. Es seguida expandí mi escudo sobre mis familiares y la manada.

Ahí estaban todos, Jacob, Seth, Sam, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paúl, toda la manda y algunos nuevos, que por supuesto, que no conocí.

El olor a perro mojado era algo asqueroso, pero en ese momento no me importo, solo me preocupe en extender mi escudo sobre mi familia y amigos, protegiéndolos así, de los Vulturis.

Todo pasó muy rápido, los vampiros y metamorfos estaban peleando, casi parecía de dibujito, lo único que faltaba era la nube que los tapase.

Edward en todo momento estuvo delante de mí, protegiéndome, venciendo a todos los vampiros que venían hacia mí.

Veía figuras peleando, mientra que me iba debilitando mas y mas.

Luego de un rato la pelea fue acabando y ya no sentía que intentaban penetrar mi escudo.

Edward se acerco más a mí.

- Ya puedes parar Bella, todo acabó.- dijo.

Al escuchar sus palabras desactive el escudo mientras caía al piso. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, dejándome apoyar sobre él.

Después de un rato, recuperé las fuerzas y me levanté, con ayuda de Edward, claro, y miré hacia mis alrededores. Me sorprendí al notar que no habíamos sufrido ninguna baja, parecía casi de película.

Ya habían hecho una fogata y estaban tirando los cuerpos a ella.

Cuando terminaron, los hombres lobos cambiaron a su forma humana.

- Bella, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Jacob.

- Si, ¿y tu?- dije dándome cuenta de algo muy importante- ¿¡Dónde está Renesmee!?

- Tranquila Bella, esta con Sue y Billy- me tranquilizó Jacob.

Nessie estaba en buenas manos, al menos una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

Antes de poder seguir con mis pensamientos de Nessie, Carlisle habló.

- Muy bien, ya hemos acabado con ellos, ahora solo nos queda ir a casa.

- Tienes razón. Deberíamos llamar al aeropuerto para que nos vendan los pasajes.- dijo Quil.

- Chucho, dudo que tengamos señal aquí, además nadie tiene un celular.- exclamó Rosalie.

- Rose, no les hables así, nos acaban de salvar de una gran pérdida.- espetó Esme.

- Lo siento- se disculpo Rosalie.

- Yo digo que vallamos al aeropuerto y veamos que conseguimos.- murmuró Alice.

- Buena idea, pero deberíamos ir a decirle a la secretaria que sus jefes han muerto- dijo Carlisle.

- Yo creo que no hace falta, se dará cuenta sola.- opinó Emmett.

- Yo opino lo mismo.- murmuro Alice,

- Entonces iremos directo al aeropuerto.- espetó Embry.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- concluyó Jacob.

Al instante los licántropos de transformaron y todos empezamos a correr rumbo al aeropuerto.

No tardamos en llegar.

Antes de acercarnos más los metamorfos se salieron de fase.

Caminamos hacia la ventanilla, donde Alice empezó a hablar.

- Discúlpeme señorita, necesitaría pasajes para USA., Seattle precisamente. – dijo con su voz de compradora orgullosa.

- Claro señora, tenemos unos asientos disponibles para un vuelo a California, que de ahí deberá tomar otro a Seattle. ¿Cuántos pasajes necesita?- espetó la señora de la ventanilla.

- treinta y dos pasajes- le respondió Alice.

- ¡Wow!- exclamó la señora. –Son todos los asientos de un avión, lo siento, peor no tenemos esa cantidad disponible.

- ¿No tiene un avión para rentarnos?- Alice nunca se daba por vencida.

- Lo siento pero no. Podría ir a "Renta aérea" allí se lo alquilarían sin ningún problema- concluyó la señora.

- Muchas gracias y perdone las molestias.- dijo Alice, siempre tan amable, pero sonaba un poco molesta, debía ser por el término "señora ", ella odiaba que le digan así.

Fuimos hasta la otra ventanilla de "Renta aérea" donde había un hombre.

- Buenos días señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- dijo el chico.

- Buenos días Luis- le contestó Alice mirando su tarjeta de identificación- Necesitaríamos un avión, para el aeropuerto de Seattle, USA.

Mientras Alice hablaba con el chico, Edward se reía entre dientes.

- ¿Porqué te ríes? – pregunté

-No sabes las babosadas que esta pensando el chico sobre Alice- dijo entre risas.

Cuando terminó de hablar oí un gruñido proveniente del grupo que estaba sentado, supuse que era de Jasper.

- Entonces en una hora podrán abordar el avión- espetó Luis.

- Claro, aquí está la plata- dijo Alice, mientras le entregaba un sobre.

El hombre la miró asombrado y contó el dinero.

Alice se quedó hablando un rato, pero yo me fui a sentar.

Cuando oímos que nos llamaban por el altavoz, nos dirigimos hacia la zona para abordar.

Luego de unos minutos, ya estábamos arriba del avión. Esperamos un rato para que nos dieran el permiso para volar. Cuando nos lo dieron, de inmediato nos dirigimos hacia la pista, donde despegamos.

El viaje se pasó rápido, nadie habló, ya que todos los licántropos estaban dormidos, Alice está viendo una revista de moda, Jasper miraba por la ventana, Carlisle y Esme se miraban muy atentamente, Rose y Emmett leían un libro de-quién-sabe-que-cosa y Edward y yo nos observábamos, mientras que yo intentaba sacar el escudo de mi mente, para que él pueda leerla.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle, nos bajamos del avión y fuimos hacia el bosque, donde empezamos a correr a Forks.

Cuando llegamos al límite del tratado nos separamos en dos, mi familia por un lado y los metamorfos y yo por el otro.

Debía ir a buscar a Nessie y los licántropos solo nos permitían que pasara yo sola.

Fuimos a la casa de Jacob, donde estaba Ness.

Abrí la puerta y allí me estaba esperando ella.

- ¡Mami, volviste!- gritó.

- ¡Renesmee!- exclamé.

Corrí a abrazarla, ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando terminé de abrazar a Nessie, ella se colgó de mí.

Me adentré en la casa buscando a Sue y a Billy, que se encontraban en la cocina.

- ¡Sue, Billy! Muchas gracias.- les dije.

- No fue nada- contestó Sue.

-Así es, además hace mucho no veía a una niña tan enérgica, ha sido un verdadero placer cuidarla, me divertí mucho.- exclamó Billy, hace mucho no lo veía así, sonaba totalmente animado.

- Me alegro, y espero que no los haya hecho renegar mucho- les dije, aunque sabía que no era así, solo fue por cortesía.

- Para nada, esta niña se porta de maravilla.- contestó Billy, realmente estaba alegre.

- Bueno, debería irme, muchas gracias y adiós- murmuré.

- Adiós, espero que nos visiten más seguido, ha sido un placer- exclamó Billy.

- Hasta luego- dijo Sue.

- Mándale saludos a mi padre.-murmuré.

- Desde luego- respondió ella.

- Me di la vuelta y caminé a la salida, cuando noté que Nessie estaba dormida. Me la saqué de la espalda y la acuné en mis brazos.

Abrí la puerta y noté que afuera estaba toda la manada.

- Muchas gracias chicos- les dije.

- De nada Bella- respondieron a coro.

Me acerqué a Jacob, le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-Te Quiero- susurré a su oído.

Yo igual- me contestó y besó a Nessie en la frente.

Luego de eso salí corriendo hacia mi casa.

En el límite del tratado me esperaba Edward, al verme, sonrió torcidamente. Como amaba esa sonrisa.

Crucé la línea, él se acercó para besarme. Luego corrimos hacia nuestra cabaña. Entramos y acostamos a Ness en su cama y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

- Te quiero.- le recordé

- Yo también.- contestó él

- Serás mío por siempre.- dije más para mí que para él.

- Por siempre y para siempre jamás- murmuró.

- Eso me suena a Gloria.

Y entonces continuamos apurando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad.


End file.
